Henry Cooldown
Henry Cooldown (ヘンリー・クールダウン, Henrii Kuurudaun) is recurring antagonist and secondary protagonist in the series. He is a 27-year-old American assassin, who was raised in Ireland. He is Travis Touchdown's fraternal twin brother; it was unknown if his last name was also Touchdown until his full name, though never mentioned in-game, was revealed to be Henry Cooldown. To most (including Suda 51) he is known simply as Henry. Henry is playable (without hacking) in ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' during the dream fight with Mimmy. Appearance Alike his twin, he has naturally brown hair and blue eyes which was styled in allusion to the Beatles. In No More Heroes ''and ''Desperate Struggle, ''he wears a full gray outfit, consisting of a dark grey waistcoat, trousers, white shirt and long grey formal trench coat. He wields the Cross Sword, a beam katana similar to Travis' Tsubaki Mk-III. In Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes, he has drastically altered his appearance. His hairstyle is far a lot messier and less clean cut, wears shades (paralleling his twin) and a full suit with checkered tie. Personality Relationships Travis Touchdown Silvia Christel Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Story Past Henry was born as the oldest of two twin boys however was separated from Travis and taken to Ireland to be raised by his relatives. When he was in college in met and married Sylvia Christel. In the decanonised ending, they had a daughter named Jeane (Child) shortly afterwards. It is unknown whether his is an allusion to his half-sister. ''No More Heroes He is first encountered as a shadowy figure in the Senton Splash Tunnel of Santa Destroy, on Travis' way to the ranking match versus Letz Shake. Henry and Travis meet face-to-face after Henry kills Letz Shake before Travis, thus igniting a rivalry between the two. He later challenges Travis to one final duel outside the Motel "NO MORE HEROES" after Travis becomes ranked first in the United Assassins Association. As their battle ensues, Henry reveals that he is both Travis' twin brother and Silvia Christel's husband of ten years. He also is seen to have a daughter named Jeane, a mysterious child who shares the same name as Travis' half-sister and cat, seen following the credits looking at a painting of Henry and Travis attacking each other in front of the Santa Destroy flag with her mother, Sylvia. Though it was heavily implied in the real ending of No More Heroes that Henry and Travis had honorably killed each other, this was not the case as the game's sequel, No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle, reveals that Silvia interrupted the fight. Silvia also reveals that she and Henry divorced during the events between the games. No More Heroes 2 Between the games, he somehow becomes encased in stone but is saved by Travis and taken back to the Motel "NO MORE HEROES". As repayment, he kills the 2 assassins ranked after Ryuji and gets Travis to rank 5, despite the fact that he killed three assassins, although it is possible that two of them fought together or one of them was a challenger. He assists Travis in the final boss fight. However, he leaves after Batt turns into a giant form, saying "It's not happening, brother. I can't be associated with that travesty. I mean, I got standards for fuck's sake!". Travis Strikes Back At some point, Henry forms the cultist organisation known as the Order of the Emerald Night and after the main events of the game, ambushes Travis at his trailer in Texas. Travis gets away with Henry swearing his revenge. It is also implied that he has been brainwashed as he speaks solely in the 3rd person. No More Heroes III In the Trading Card Game There are several Henry trading cards in the Design Materials set. These include "Henry" Design, "Henry" Expressions and Henry. Gallery Trivia *Henry is voiced by Quinton Flynn, a famous voice actor known for roles such as Doctor N. Gin from Crash Bandicoot, Reno from Final Fantasy VII, Axel from Kingdom Hearts, Raiden from Metal Gear Solid, and the current voice of Silver the Hedgehog. *Although Henry is American, he was raised in Ireland. *He speaks with a poorly done stereotypical Irish accent. *Nintendo Power had revealed Henry as a third playable character in No More Heroes 2; however he is only playable against Mimmy without the aid of hacking. *It is theorized that Henry is the one who killed Shinobu's father. Shinobu had witnessed her father's death at the hands of someone with a beam katana. She was calm around Travis when he challenged her to a fight for her rank, but became angry when she saw his weapon for the first time, believing he was the murderer himself. As Henry uses a beam katana as well and even somewhat looks like Travis, it could be understandable that she mistaken Travis for Henry, althougth Henry's katana is purple, and Travis' is green. However, Travis' initial katanas were purple. *Henry and Travis have been compared by fans to have the relationship and personalities of the main characters of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil and Dante, respectively. The only difference between Henry and Vergil would be that Henry keeps his hair down while Vergil styles it up. The same could be said about Travis and Dante as Travis styles his hair up while Dante keeps it down. *Henry greatly resembles Paul McCartney of The Beatles. *In No More Heroes 2, it turns out that Henry's surname is Cooldown. *In both the first and second game, Henry gets Travis to rank 5th in the UAA automatically. *In No More Heroes 2, he claims he is the older twin by implying he "popped out first" and calls Travis his "younger baby brother". *In No More Heroes 2, before Travis and a remodeled Dr. Letz Shake face off, the doctor insinuates that Henry was previously ranked first in the UAA before Travis took the title. Given the events of the first game, it is likely that this happened before Travis ever considered climbing the ranks himself, as his face-off against Henry was an unofficial battle that took place long after Travis already claimed the ranking for himself. Moreover, the first rank was held by Dark Star (and later Jeane, albeit briefly) when Travis took the mantle. *Henry being frozen in carbonite is a blatant reference to Star Wars character Han Solo near the end of The Empire Strikes Back. *In No More Heroes 2, after Henry battled Mimmy, he killed the next three assassins the UAA and gets Travis to rank 5th, however the most recent assassin Travis beat was Ryuji and got to rank 7th in the UAA. *In No More Heroes 2 Henry claims that he is the star of the game. *On the website for No More Heroes 2 it claims Henry has a habit of leaving really long messages on the answering machine. Gallery File:3728514662_b36a381903.jpg|Henry in No More Heroes File:Nmh-henry.jpg|Henry artwork in No More Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:United Assassins Association Category:NMH Characters Category:NMH2 Characters Category:TSB Characters Category:Humans